


Oh Bite Me!

by Xanders_collection



Series: Drabbles/One Shots [8]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Crying, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kinda, M/M, Older Rin, One Shot, Possible sexual tension, Teasing, Tenderness, Vampire Bites, Vampire Rin, Very OOC, amaimon emotes im so sorry lol, satan calls himself daddy i swear its not sexual, the brother calling is an honor title thingy, they arent related btw, vampire amaimon, vampire mephisto, ya get me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanders_collection/pseuds/Xanders_collection
Summary: So it turns out Rin's family is bigger than he thought and older, way older...not human tooSo vampires are real...cool
Relationships: Amaimon/Mephisto Pheles, Amaimon/Okumura Rin, Amaimon/Okumura Rin/Mephisto Pheles
Series: Drabbles/One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1093761
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Oh Bite Me!

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again writing fics I wanted but couldn't find
> 
> Italics are Rin's thoughts!

"Do you believe in monsters, Rin?" 

How did he end up here? The last few days were a blur, from the monastery to this...mansion? He wasn't paying enough attention but he'd have to be blind not to notice how big and fancy the few rooms he's been in and passed by are. 

"What's that smell?" 

He didn't even notice he spoke aloud until the man before him let out a chuckle, his hands clasping as he went to lean on them, his smile sharping with wide eyes. 

"Why blood of course!" 

Okay so it's official, he's stuck in this house with a clown. Who thinks he's funny too. God, where's Yukio when you need him. 

It can't have been blood, the scent is way too sweet...like he was passing a candy store...like candy floss. Grossly sweet. 

Why was it making him salivate? 

Okay nope he's gotta focus, so trapped in a house with a clown...with purple hair.

_The hell does he have purple hair?! And why does he smell nice too?_

The other blinked and Rin flinched back in his seat, the simple blink pulled him back into focus and memories shot to the front of his brain. 

"All caught up? Honestly Rin, you're such a hassle. I forget you're half human and do that repress thingy they do when one happens upon trauma." 

"Holy shit." 

\- & -

Rin didn't know how it happened, it happened all too fast. 

_Oh god is that blood? There's blood in my mouth?...there's blood in my mouth!_

Shiro, his father, jumped in front before the attacker could grab him and claws ripped through as if he was butter, the blood spraying and he collapsed to the floor just as the other priests once had.

Rin had just stood frozen with his mouth agape in shock.

"Come to Daddy!" The attacker cackled and grasped his wrist to yank him along. "Look at you, so pathetic! Here maybe this shall help you!" 

Blood...blood shoved in his mouth. He gagged and immediately struggled and punched, fighting instincts kicking in as his brain went from freeze to fight. Flight was never the option, even when Shiro tried to get him to run earlier.

Rin managed to surprise him and it was the perfect time for Yukio to burst through the monastery doors. 

From there his twin brother pulled out a gun.

_Where the hell did he get a gun?!_

And shot the man (?) multiple times, it was enough to make him flee but not before he promised Rin he'd get him eventually and that nowhere was safe for him to hide. 

_Well that wasn't creepy at all! Ha ha...ha...I'm going to fall._

His knees resting in a pool of his father's blood. And with that he passed out. 

\- & -

Rin gasped and shot up pushing the body crowding his away. Said body was sitting and laughing at him. "Look at him brother! He's all gone red!" 

"What the hell!" Rin exclaimed holding his nose and inhaling gulps of air. The green haired teen had pinched his nose closed preventing him from breathing.

"What? You weren't waking up, as far as I know you could have been dead."

He moved in closer to Rin once more and shoved his fingers in his mouth much to Rin's distaste. "He doesn't have sharp teeth, brother."

"Leave him be Amaimon." Rin wasn't even aware there was another person in the room and flinched, it came from right behind him. Amaimon was gripped by his collar and pulled up and away. Rin laughed under his breath, the teen pulled away as if he was a cat clinging to something.

"Samael!" Amaimon whined grabbing his brother's wrist. "I'll behave." 

"What the hell is going on!" 

"Oh how rude of me. Mephisto Pheles at your service and this invasive one here is Amaimon." Mephisto bowed deeply, Rin felt as if he was mocking him with it.

"I think i'm going to pass out again." 

\- & -

"You know, I believe you should get him a cup, might help the transition." 

Rin moaned and pulled the blanket up over his head. It was too early for chatter. And his head hurt too much to deal with this.

"Would the truth not be better? Or is this a retry, brother?" Rin could hear the smirk in his tone, it was almost as if Amaimon was smug over the previous failures.

Mephisto groaned. His brother had point but if this was to be a success he's going to have to follow his script to the T.

"If he's changed he can't not believe, little brother. Plus I think you'll agree that dealing with the symptoms will be better now rather than later." A click of fingers and another entered the room. "Go warm a goblet of blood won't you Belial."

\- & -

By the time Rin awoke he was alone, the room dark with curtains drawn, the moon lighting up the floor and a small bit of his surroundings. It was enough light to spot a cup on the bedside table.

To call it a cup would be wrong, it looked as if it belonged in a muesum or something.

. _..well thats if its real gold._

Small jewels were embedded in the sides with engravings he didn't recognise. They didn't look Japanese and if he went off of Mephisto's accent he'd guess it was something European. 

He reached for the cup to find that it was warm.

_Must have been left recently._

It was too dim to see what liquid was in said cup so he took a sip and to his delight it tasted delicious, like nothing he'd ever tasted before.

_Must be foreign._

Rin finished the cup and felt much better than before, more alert than his tired groggy state. 

He pushed the blankets down to find he was in diffrent clothing than the ones he arrived in, he stuck out his tongue in disgust, someone had changed him while he was unconscious. He hissed when his bare foot touched the stone flooring, it was colder than expected.

The teen made his way over to the door and much to his surprise it wasn't locked, the handle moved and opened for him. He stuck his head out into the hallway to see it was empty and silent.

_Must be late._

He shut the door and decided to search the room. The other two doors were calling out to him so he opened one to find a large bathroom, within the other was a walk in closet with clothing in his size. 

_Creepy._

"Where is Yukio?" He asked himself aloud, he didn't even stop to think of what was actually happening earlier.

"So, kidnapped huh." 

Rin approched the window and pulled it up. "Very bad at their job then." 

"I wouldn't do that." 

Rin was once again frozen in place. 

There was Amaimon leaning against the wall sucking on a lollipop watching him, eyes oddly glowing in the dark and here was Rin with one foot out the window with a gulity look on his face that morphed into annoyance. "And why is that?" 

Amaimon shrugged. "I'd have to go get you and as much fun as it would be to chase you, I'd rather not get punished for the mess you make." The stick was spat out and suddenly, Amaimon was in front of him and yanking him away from the window in seconds. "How'd you-" 

"Mephisto wants to talk. Come on." 

Being dragged through the manor in pitch darkness wasn't fun at all, no matter how many times Amaimon stopped to laugh whenever he stumbled and lost his balance falling on his ass. Glaring just made him laugh harder. 

\- & -

"Monsters aren't real." 

Mephisto sat back at the teen's answer. "What makes you so sure?" _That_ caught him off guard leaving him speachless. 

"Monsters are real Rin. They live in this world among you. Your father is one."

"The old man? No way!"

"Ah, so you weren't told." He sighed. "Rin your biological father isn't Shiro. Your father is the first of our kind."

Rin burst into laughter covering his mouth at his snort. "Okay, where's the camera's, the hidden ones, i'm on a prank show right? Did Yukio put you up to this? I bet he did. Come on out Yukio, you got me, ha ha very funny." His eyes scanning around the office for camera lenses and waiting for his twin brother to come through the door or even from behind the drapes covering the large window behind Mephisto.

Amaimon walked up to his chair and wrapped his arms around him, his head lazily leaning on the teens. "Shall I?" 

Unseen to Rin, Amaimon flashed his teeth to the older and leaned down to nose along Rin's neck. The older waved his hand lazily with half lidded eyes. "That's not needed." Rin shooed Amaimon away from his neck, Amaimon sighed. "He smells nice though, wonder how he tastes." Golden eyes watched blood flush to the teen's face, cheeks glowing red with a stutter. "W-What?" The cold nose returned and nudged his chin up. "You smell like father." Was muttered into his skin. "Powerful." 

"I'm lost here." 

"Vampire." Amaimon pulled away to sit on Mephisto's desk. "Vampire? What about them?" Rin fiddled with his sleeve refusing to meet his eyes. "Our father, our Sire. Satan created us. Unlike you we aren't actual children of his." Amaimon swung his legs and leaned back to make the elder talk instead. 

"Right. As Amaimon said. Vampires are real and we are a... _family_ of them. We may refer to each other with the silly human titles but we aren't family in human ways, far from it. It's just words used for respect. I, Samael, am the second eldest. And second most powerful under Satan. But you, my dear, can just call me Mephisto for now." He winked at the boy, Amaimon groaning and shoving his hand againist Samael's face. His body obscuring his vision.

"I am Amaimon, unfortunately i'm the second youngest. Oh! Third now with you!" Amaimon smugly smiled. "Unlike this one I don't hide my identity among humans, you can just call me by my name." Mephisito rolled his eyes. 

"Yes well now that intoductions are done I guess we should mention that our family is in the middle of a..spat if you will. Lucifer and I are both on bad terms you could say." 

"HA! Bad terms is an understatement. Luci just wants attention let's be real here. " His eyes snapping back to Rin staring wide eyed. "Oh?" He slid off the desk and poked the younger's cheek. "Did I break him?" 

"I believe he's in shock. We did just change how he will see the world." 

Amaimon smiled and leaned down to Rin. "Did we also mention that you're a vampire too!" 

"Ha, i'm going home." By the time Rin had reached the door it was swung open. 

Mephisto clapped his gloved hands grabbing the attention of the room. "What perfect timing. Give it here im parched." Belial obeyed and passed the cup over. Rin went ridgid and his eyes focused in on the cup, a deep inhale had him squirming on the spot, it smelt so good and every cell in his body screamed at him to drink. Amaimon noticed and nudged his brother. 

Green eyes locked with glowing blue. 

"Oh dear. I think he's gone." 

Rin growled and stalked towards Mephisto, his hackles rising and he went to attack but-

"You're such trouble little brother." Samael stood straight and narrowed his eyes down at him. Rin's instincts screamed that this was a threat, another predator, stronger.

He whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut tugging at his hair. "What...What's happening to me?" 

It had been a couple years till Amaimon had actually felt pity towards another. The change was...messy for lack of a better word, he remembers when Satan changed him. He's been a vampire so long he barely remembers what its like to be human. To feel in that way. To not be a predator. It was all he knew these days. The change from human to vampire is rough but there was a spark of hope that it would be much easier for Rin due to the fact that he was a half breed. 

The senitisvity to light will come, who knows how the sun will affect him. Will he be immune like Satan? Find it annoying like Lucifer, Samael and Azazel? Will he wear daylight rings like the rest?

With that he glanced to his hand, an emerald jewel embedded in silver sitting on this ring finger. Combining his power with Lucifer's lead to these. The connection of Earth and Light is what gave them safety from burning from the sun. Unfortunately a few of his older siblings had been stuck to walking the night before he was created. He exhaled a laugh through his nose, he still had favours he could cash in from giving them the rings, along with being neutral in the family feud this lead to some handy situtions. He wondered if a daylight ring was needed, he'd have to confront Lucifer about it to get help. 

Being a nightwalker wasn't so bad in this era, many of their kin were nightwalkers. In this era 24hr shops were a thing, it wasn't weird to be out late. 

"This will be fun." He muttered under his breath.

\- & -

Amaimon was right, he was having fun. With Rin and Mephisto constantly bickering there wasn't a moment of boredom, Rin would slip up instinctual and challenge Samael making his Mephisto facade slip. This lead to wonderful times of Rin retreating to him, his presence was much less aggressive due to his lower ranking. A pro to younger but a con to the older. 

Rin groaned and fell face first onto the sofa, his groaning muffled but still audible. "It hurts." Amaimon pushed Rin's legs up and sat next to him. "What does?" 

"Everything." he turned his head to the side and blew out a puff of air to move his hair from his eyes. "My teeth, my eyes, my skin and why the hell do my fingers hurt?!" Amaimon snorted and pushed closer in, moving the teen to sit up. His hands grasping his face and squishing his cheeks, golden eyes staring into his. 

"Your eyes are rejusting." Fingers pushing lips up. "Your teeth are coming in, look at that." A hand pushed his away. 

"Tell me something I don't know. I spat out a tooth into the sink last night, gross." His face scruching up with the memory. "Ah, well atleast yours didn't all come in at the same time." Rin's face morphed to horrifed. 

The hybrid sighed and dramatically fell back onto the cushions, his arm covering his face while the other moved excessively with his next words.  
"Great job Rin! Your real dad is a vampire-"

"The first vampire!" Amaimon interjected.

Rin rolled his eyes so hard he swore they'd come out, he removed his arm and if looks could kill Amaimon would be dead on the floor...once again.

"Not helping!" It was spat viciously, his fangs bared...it would have been more intimidating if he didn't have a missing tooth but Amaimon kept that to himself. It was kinda...cute? No wonder his siblings found it funny when the younger would challenge them at the beginning. Rin was akin to a little kitten hissing at him, nibbling his shoes.

"A vampire father. You're a vampire....Amaimon if you even dare say half I swear I'll....bite you."

Golden eyes blinked, that didn't actually seem so bad. It sounded fun.

"My whole family are vampires, I dont know where the HELL Yukio is and I'm in pain and I feel so weird and god I am so _emotional_!"

Amaimon panicked at seeing tears flowing from the teen's eyes. He wasn't built to handle this but might as well use his former human knowledge and skills of observation.  
Rin had sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees, head buried in between sobbing. Now or never. Amaimon pursed his lips and wrapped his arms around him pulling him into a hug.

"It's okay." His voice soft and low. "It's okay to cry right now. I was a mess during my change too." His hand rubbing circles on the boy's back, hands wrapping around his body. "Along with being half human how you process emotions won't change. You did just witness a death of a loved one. Mourn this. It's the one thing I wish I could've done before I died."

Vulnerable. Samael would scoff at his display of humanity. He couldn't help it, he was emotional himself. He just never displays it in this way. Rage and joy are his go to's.

Rin sniffled and snorted. "Thanks, but I think I just lost another tooth."

His eyes were red and swollen when he glanced up at him with a bloody smile. A tooth sitting in the palm of his hand.

"Can I keep that?"

"My tooth?"

"A cousin of mine collects them."

"That's odd."

"Out of all that's happening collecting teeth is odd?"

Rin shrugged. "You's also dress funny?"

Amaimon exhaled a laugh. "We do, don't we?"

Mephisto dressed like a jester, his own clothes were a tad out dated but none could be weirder than a certain brother.

"I have to introduce you to Egyn! Don't let his looks fool you, he's older than me but he's wearing a shark costume these days!" Amaimon wiped away tears from laughter, Rin was genuinely smiling. It was good. He looked better smiling.

_Oh_

"You unfortunately missed the generation where Astaroth wore a paper bag over his head. And the time Egyn got an octopus stuck to his face so he just went with it!"

"These the other family members?" Rin queried. "How many is there?"

"Theres eight of us. Lucifer the oldest, Beelzebub the youngest."

After Rin had finished brushing his teeth he returned and hugged a cushion to his chest. "So...where is here? Where is my brother?"

The older kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and crossed his arms behind his head. "True Cross. And which one?" He oofed when he received a playful punch. "Right the twin. He's actually with Mephisto right now. And no you can't see him. You might go all 'arrggh I want to suck your blood' on him. If that wasn't obvious, he's human. Explain it later." He had done a stupid accent with that. Rin drew in on himself thinking about it. "When you settle you can." A courteous nod.

"Wanna explain why my fingers hurt?"

He grinned and grabbed a hand, his thumb rubbing circles on his palm before harshly pressing down. Rin yelped in pain trying to get his hand back to stop it.

Slowly his nails pushed out into sharpened claws, his fingers bleeding and throbbing. Them retracting hurt more than the appearance.

"That's new."

"It's not the only new thing. Give it a few days, your tail will start coming in."

"Oh how fun- DID YOU SAY TAIL?!"

"You're gonna freak when you learn you have inherited a power from father."

\- & -

"MEPHISTO WHAT THE FUCK!"

The door hit the wall and left a dent that's how hard it was thrown open. Another thing for him to fix.

"Why must my younger brothers have no manners. Amaimon, Astaroth and now Rin." His fingers pinching his nose in annoyance. If this keeps up Mephisto is gonna slip away to reveal Samael.

Rin's arms flailed and an all too happy Amaimon glided in.

"I told him about the tail."

"Of course you did."

"And the powers."

"You _what_?!"

"Uh oh, wasn't that on the list of things I wasn't supposed to mention? Forgive me, brother?"

'Scheming little shit.' Samael composed himself. 'This could be still done. This is new, let it play out. Let's not inform yourself of this yet.'

Mephisto raised his eyebrows.

"Well it's done now. _Little brother._ "

"It is, _älterer bruder_."

Rin could almost see lightening between their gaze it was that intense.

"Speaking of not telling me things, so who _is_ on our side? And what side is this?" Rin was seriously considering sliding on over to the other if that was an option.

"We are on humanities side."

"We? The hell is we? You have two others."

" **Amaimon**." Samael turned his gaze to him. "Your commentary isn't wanted."

Rin could feel the power from that, his entire being was telling him Mephisto was not to be taken lightly. It was predatory. And he would be stupid to not notice that Amaimon had almost taken a step back. That didn't seem like a good idea. Fleeing almost sounded worse.

"...you, Amaimon and someone else then?" Rin mumbled. Why hadn't he met the other then?

Mephisto sighed and sat back down. "No. Amaimon isn't on any side. He is neutral. He is here because he owes me a favour."

That didn't seem like a topic Rin should dive into it. How about what was happening?

"I didn't know vampires had powers." All the fiction he's consumed didn't really mention this, yes there was some but it wasn't a popular trope as far as he was aware.

Mephisto tapped his desk, his eyes still on Amaimon.

"Only close kin of ours. It gets lost the more they pass themselves on." His eyes narrowing at the other. "The tail is proof of being 2nd or 3rd generation." Eyes finally leaving Amaimon. "And yes, our kin can procreate."

The room was silent for a few tense moments. Amaimon's bored yawn breaking it. 

"Rin i'm sure you should understand why you are safest here? Our other siblings would jump at the chance to get you. You've already had one." Rin blinked. "Oh? Not told him everything then?" 

"Astaroth is the one who attacked the monastery with father." Amaimon muttered. 

Rin scoffed and crossed his arms, teeth clenched.

"Don't you mean 'Daddy' ?" Mephisto's head tilted with amusement while Amaimon was looking generally interested. "Is he calling himself that again?" "Yes, it seems that ano-" 

"Are you seriously about to have this conversation?" Rin interjected before it went into a tangent.

"Oh right. He did murder your father in cold blood. Let's talk about this later, when a certain someone isn't here, yes?" Amaimon nodded, "A good idea." 

"I hate both of you." And with that he stormed from the room.

"Does this mean when I see him I'll have to call him Daddy?" Amaimon stared at the door the teen left from. "Yucky." 

"Yucky indeed." 

"You're yucky." 

Mephisto looked up at him and spoke with a blank monotone voice. "Oh no, whatever shall I do?" His hand pressing to his cheek to sigh dramatically. "I'm done for. Who knew I'd be defeated not by a stake but by the rigorous words of my younger brother. Oh woah is me." The other blinked. "Oh shut up."

\- & -

Rin sat awkwardly in the kitchen watching Mephisto's servant sort through blood bags after he cleaned up Rin's mess. It made his stomach feel nauseous...or it was the stress eating. He did just stress bake a ton of cookies. 

"Why are you crying and stuffing your face?" Rin gasped out a silent scream and choked on the cookie. "A-Amaimon!" He rubbed at his face to wipe away the tears and crumbs.

"Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh?"

Rin inhaled at how close he got, clawed hands and face pressing right up to his chest. Though much slower to the average human Rin's heart did beat. "Ooo it's speeding up!" 

Rin gulped, his cheeks burning red. He was so close...and smelt so good. His teeth ached with pain, his new canines had come in last night. "You're so warm." His voice muffled against him. His teeth itched to sink into the flesh below him. Instincts took over, his hands wrapping around wrists firmly to yank Amaimon up. 

Amaimon lost his balance at the surprised movement, his hand being pulled up out of the way, Rin was practically drooling. The teen holding both arms with one to allow his other to rip his shirt to the side exposing a pale unmarked neck.

Not that it was untouched, Samael had ripped into him multiple times throughout his long life and would continue to.

He exhaled through his nose already knowing he didn't want to fight back. He's been wanting this ever since he laid eyes on the hybrid.

Within the species of vampires it was known as a taboo to feed off another, it was intimate to share your blood, your life force. And knowing that Rin wanted to bite him instinctually? It made his knees weak.

The second teeth scraped across his neck his eyes were rolling back into his head, the sharp sting from the wounds forced out a groan. Rin's tongue was burning hot against his cool skin. His blood welling and rushing out.

He gasped at the venom that finally entered his blood stream, it was strong, stronger than expected. Very potent, no wonder Luci wanted him.

His knees buckled and he collapsed into Rin's clasp, the teen letting go of his arms to pull him in tighter. He reached out to grip Rin's shirt between his fists, head buzzing and leaning to the side. He felt as if he was floating...almost as if he was on drugs. 

Amaimon has few memories of when he was a human but he still vividly remembers how he felt when he first tried blue lotus, surrounded by best friends who he can now barely put faces to, sitting on a river bank staring at stars while speaking in a language no longer spoken nor understood. Hands kneading moist fertile soil in the same fashion as Rin's cotton shirt. 

"Mhm..." Amaimon slurred with a drunken smile, his body felt so heavy.

A dish hitting the ground and shattering broke Rin from his trance and he jumped away in shock, blood staining his teeth. Amaimon stumbled and caught his balance giggling.

Belial stood frozen, a plate in pieces by his feet. 

"What is with all the noise? I'm tryin-" Mephisto paused, lips pursing at the scene directly in front of him. His servant on his knees gathering up a broken dish while Rin stood in shock at the blood he wiped away from his lips. And finally Amaimon, he stood swaying with a dopey smile, eyes dilated with a very obvious puncture on his neck. Rin had bit him then.

"Oh Rin..." He hasn't spoken this softly in centuries. He barely had to will himself to appear in front of the distressed half breed (not even using his obnoxious 'poof') already pulling a handkerchief out to wipe at bloody fingertips.

"Relax darling." Gloved fingertips tilting the teen's chin up to now dab at red stained lips. "You look dreadful, a gentleman knows how to eat without making a mess of his meal, don't you know?" He teased and pressed a kiss to the side of his lips, although, now was not the time to tell the younger how ravishing he looked. His cheeks a flush with the most pretty red he's seen, he couldn't help but cup the cheek and rub circles under Rin's wide eye.

In this short moment he cared not for if this negatively affected this timeline.

"Amaimon, come here." 

The green haired vampire spun round. "Samael!" He shuffled over and grabbed the outstretched hand. "Are you going to show me the stars?" 

Mephisto stiffened and melted away. "Whatever do you mean?" Samael questioned staring down at the shorter one. Amaimon blinked lazily. "Azazel said you'd show me the stars." 

Oh 

Amaimon was affected by Rin's venom. How _cute_. With a smile he looked through his past's eyes.

Amaimon was young back then. Still looking sixteen yet he had turned eighteen the week prior.

"Don't worry! Father gave me permission. Please Samael!" His words pleading with eyes he used to try make the other's do as he wanted.

Still so new and innocent, however could he say no?

Amaimon stumbled behind him, sandals clacking loudly against the stone floors, his toga hanging off one shoulder, seemed he had woken up upon hearing him return.

The air outside brought a chill that neither could feel.

Amaimon sat between his legs pointing up asking all sorts of questions.

At one point he leaned his head back and just stared at him. "What is it?" Amaimon sighed, "How do you know so much about the stars?" Samael barked out a laugh. "Did no one tell you, little one? I studied stars in my former life. It would explain why I'm King of Time and Space. Just as you are King of Earth." 

And just as an elastic band is pulled and released, he snapped back to his present self.

"Belial go get him a blood bag." 

"Right away, sir."

\- & -

Mephisto sat on the edge of the bed stroking Amaimon's green locks, the younger sleeping soundly. Rin had joined in tucking him in and sat further back on a window seat, lights aglow from the town below them.

"Who is Azazel?" His breath obvious on the window pane.

Mephisto smiled softly before it dropped just as fast as it appeared. "Azazel is a sibling of ours. They were close when Amaimon was young. These days though..." He exhaled a sigh, "He's on our side but he's crystalized. Very hard to communicate with."

Rin didn't verbally answer but his curiosity was loud and clear.

"Crystallization happens when we go a period of time without feeding. Azazel hasn't fed in centuries." 

"Uhh.." 

"Rin," Mephisto stood. "We may not have many of the Kings on our side..." 

"I get it." The teen huffed out. "But I don't understand why ." 

"Come, It's time we talk King to Prince." 

\- & \- 

The two now stood upon a wide open balcony over looking the large garden, moonlight glowing through a large tree. 

"As I've said. My name is Samael. I am King of Time and Space. I see your confusion so allow me to explain.

When our Sire was created he had abilities unknown to him. It took him many years to even discover his blue flame.

When he created Lucifer he did so without knowing he had passed on one of these. Light, he had passed on. To me he passed control over Time and Space.

See when we create kin we give a part of ourselves to them. He passed them on before learning of this and so his sire line ended with us. Until you of course. This is why we refer to each other as family. Amaimon is King of Earth. This garden you see is his creation. Anything connected to our aspect we have control over.

We consume blood to keep our bodies functioning. Humans over the years have called us names for what we are. Demons, vampires, it all doesn't matter."

Samael blew out breath that he purposefully inhaled, unlike Rin's breath which you could see with the cold air his wasn't noticeable, he didn't need to breathe so why would his work like a humans. His internal temperature was no different than the cold of the night breeze.

"What _does_ matter is keeping you safe and alive...as alive as you can be so to speak. You are half dead after all." 

Rin slapped his cheeks as he processed. "Yes but why me!" 

"Because you are the key to _everything_!" Samael marched forward and squeezed his shoulders.

"You can do things that Satan can't. Rin, you could cure immortality and the others are intimidated by you. They don't like knowing that a teenage boy could wipe them from existence.

They will absolutely not approve of knowing your venom could take them out for...however long Amaimon is down."

He took a breath. 

"I have witnessed too many timelines of you being taken by them. Amaimon's favour to me was to find out why they wanted you and he did. Lucifer doesn't agree with how humans deal with themselves. He thinks its unfair that he will crystalize the fastest out of us, that his body and his power don't match. Satan was built to be able to withstand himself yet with how much he's given away his body makes up for it with constant feeding. Ours were once human. Our bodies arent strong enough.

Lucifer also holds a petty grudge with me due to how my control over time can slow any problems I'd experience. Lucifer wants us to have nothing if he can't have it all.

Once you crystalize far enough you can enter the realm of Gehenna."

Samael gritted his teeth and turned away. " It's hell in there. The pleasures of a body are lost to that world." 

"So you need me safe so that doesn't happen. Mephisto, let me help fight instead of sitting around!" Rin's passion igniting his blue flames for the first time.

The King turned, a devious smile upon his face. "Do you know how many years I've been waiting for you to speak those words?"


End file.
